1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sleeve for use with a device for collecting and transporting biological specimens.
2. Description of Related Art
An element common to most devices for collecting and transporting biological specimens is a glass ampoule in the container that can be broken to release medium into the container to keep the swab and sample moist. A typical collecting and transporting device has been described in several publications and most specifically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,748.
A commercially available device for collecting and transporting biological specimens is the CULTURETTE.RTM. Collection and Transport System (trademark of Becton, Dickinson and Company) sold by Becton Dickinson Microbiology Systems, Cockeysville, Md. The CULTURETTE device is for collecting and transporting a biological sample with a protective sleeve or skirt to sleeve the container where the ampoule, which is to be broken for use, is contained.
In taking a culture specimen, a collection and transport device should be constructed so that the specimen collector, e.g. swab, is maintained in a sterile environment and can be handled in an aseptic manner after the specimen of the microorganism has been taken. Thereafter, the collection and transport device should be capable of furnishing a medium for the specimen microorganisms so that their viability may be maintained until such time as adequate laboratory tests may be made. Thus, a collection and transport device should be sterile before a test specimen is introduced, should have a microorganism sustaining fluid or medium for the transporting phase and should be capable of maintaining specimen integrity so as to provide accurate test results. Additionally, because millions of cultures are taken annually, the devices should be economically and feasibly manufactured and should be of relative low cost because of their single-use character.
A problem which has confronted users of collection and transport devices is maintaining the viability of any microorganism which is collected. In spite of the use of a high level of skill and care in collecting the specimen so as to prevent contamination of the specimen, viability of the microorganisms is not always assured by the use of the prior art collection devices.
With the increased emphasis on the efficacy of medical products, a need exists for an improved collection and transport device which comprises a method and apparatus for effectively and efficiently handling the glass ampoule in the collection device. The improved device would better protect the specimen during handling and use. Such an improved device would also be comparatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture as compared to available devices.